A Chemical Reaction
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: All I can say is this is a TAKARI. What comes out of a class experiment or you could say how they ended up. Pls. R+R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but only the plot. Some company owns it which I forgot the name. This is I think my first Takari fic. I hope I don't do that badly. Just read it, please. Tell me what you think of it.   
  
  
A Chemical Reaction  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
'Wow, just look at her. She's so beautiful. I wish I could tell her how much I really like her. (sigh) But she probably wouldn't want to go out with me. Just look at her, she's so popular here and everyone is dying to go out with that girl,' 1 year old Takeru thought as he sat down on his desk wondering about her. He sat there admiring her dreamily, watching every move she makes, the way she smiles.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi! Please sit up and read chapter 2 of your anthology aloud. Now!" the teacher said banging a ruler on his desk. He heard giggles from the girls behind him and turned to see that she too was smiling. He frowned and started reading, "Then there was lightning that filled the air …….as the sunsets everything resumed to where it was," he finished and closed his text book.  
  
"All right class. For homework, read chapter 3 and 4 tonight," the teacher announced as everyone filed outside.  
  
"Hey Takeru um can I borrow your math book? I can't find mine," she asked smiling at him.  
  
"Uh sure no problem Hikari, here, I've done my homework," he replied handing her the text.  
  
She took it gently and still kept on smiling, "Thank you, well I uh gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Hey Mercy! Wait up for me!" she called as she waved back to him to catch up with her friend.  
  
"What am I supposed to do to ask you out? Is there some kind of handbook how to ask a girl out?" he asked himself. He turned around and started heading for home.  
  
***  
  
"So Hikari, what are we going to do at your house after we study?" Mercy asked bouncing up and down the street.  
  
"I don't know. We'll think of something, maybe," she responded staring down at the pavement.  
  
"This is new, usually you have lots of ideas in mind. Hmm… who do you think is cute in our class?" she questioned squinting at her friend.  
  
Hikari's head jerked up and gawked at her, "I don't think anyone is how 'bout you?"  
  
"I think Takeru is sooo cute, but of course he'd go best with you," she mocked poking her nose up.   
  
"(gasp) What are you talking about? He doesn't like me, you have a crazy imagination," she remarked moving her head sideways.  
  
"Sure I do, oh look we're here. Let's go see if your brother's home," she directed in a high-pitched tone grabbing Hikari by the wrist.  
  
"Hey Hikari and hi Mercy," he said bluntly when he saw the other girl, "What is she doing here again?"  
  
"I came here to study. You're brother is sooo hot!" she said winking at him.  
  
"You are really weird, you know? I don't know what's up with you," he said as he sat down to watch some soccer. Both girls entered the room to study as Hikari flopped down on her bed.  
  
"Why do you look so glum?" Mercy interrogated setting her things down, "If you're worried about Takeru well you shouldn't be."  
  
"What in the world? I am not nor was I thinking about him Mercy," she said blushing.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," she said moving her finger back and forth, "I don't think so. I've the way you looked at him in class. AND do you want to know something?"  
  
"Really, what is it?" Hikari responded sitting up.  
  
"I think he has a crush on you, he LIKES you," Mercy pointed out spinning on the chair.  
  
"Wow! Really? I wish he'd ask me out," she said and Mercy started laughing. 'Oops! My tongue slipped. Good going Hikari,' she thought.  
  
"I am so good at this. Now you've finally admitted that you like him back. It's okay since I'm you're best friend," she reassured. Both girls giggled and started doing their homework.  
  
Several minutes later…  
  
"There I'm done! How 'bout you Hikari?" she asked.  
  
"What did you get for number seven?" Hikari interrogated bluntly looking down on her work.  
  
"You're still on that, out of 25 problems? Sheesh! Work it out girl, you're faster than that," Mercy said.  
  
"I'll just do the rest later," she answered as she closed her textbook. Just then her brother came in to get his textbook to study outside.  
  
"How did you ever get a brother that hot? He is so cute," Mercy whispered to Hikari in a pitched tone. Taichi gawked at her as he left.  
  
"I don't know, he's a pain in the neck. Why do you like him so much?"   
  
"Because he's everything a girl could ever dream of."  
  
"But he's four years older than you are, he's 17 and you're 13," Hikari replied.  
  
"Maybe so, but when I've grown up to be a woman, I'm going to hunt him down."  
  
"Eh, I don't think so, he already has Sora, you know his girlfriend."  
  
"Waah! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"  
  
"Because you're just chatting away every time," Hikari responded sweat dropping.  
  
"(sigh) He's still hot. Anyway let's talk about you and Takeru, huh Hikari," she suggested winking.  
  
Just then ring, ring, the phone went and Hikari answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi is this Hikari?" the voice asked nervously.  
  
"Yes this is she, who's calling please?"   
  
"It's me Takeru."  
  
Hikari covered the receiver and squealed as she bit her lower lip. "Shut the door Mercy! It's Takeru!" Immediately the girl closed it and hopped over to her friend who resumed speaking.  
  
"Hi to you too, what can I do for ya?" Hikari asked hugging her pillow.  
  
"Oh um I just wanted to ask you if you um knew the answer to um number seven, yeah that's right," he said almost stuttering. Hikari was grabbed her friend and asked her the answer.  
  
"Sure! It's eighteen! Anything else?"  
  
"Well I uh wanted to ask you if um uh well, never mind," he said sadly. Hikari frowned as she looked at Mercy with her puppy eye look.  
  
"Well ok, see you tomorrow then." Both of them hung up and she slumped on her bed.  
  
"I can't believe it! He almost asked you out!"  
  
"I know Mercy but he didn't do it, why?" she syrupy.   
  
***  
  
"Man, I should've asked her out when I had the chance! You really messed it up Takeru! This might have been your only chance," he whispered to himself still holding the phone.  
  
"You didn't want the answer for the math problem, you only wanted to hear her voice," he continued.   
  
"Maybe I should give it another try tomorrow before anyone else might do it."  
  
***  
  
Next day at school…..Friday  
  
"Look Hikari, there he is sitting all alone," Mercy elbowed her as they walked in the classroom. Takeru lowered his head as if he was reading when he isn't.  
  
"All right class everyone find a partner. I want boy and girl for this project," the teacher announced. Some students moaned as the others cheered. Luckily, Takeru and Hikari ended up with each other.  
  
Takeru's heart was beating fast so he just smiled, "So um, thanks for the answer."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Anytime, say does this chemical goes with this or do you boil it first?" she asked pouring some of it.  
  
"I think you mix it together and then put a little bit of this and that and then you stir it."  
  
"Wow! You're really good at this, I don't even know much about this science experiment," she commented. Just then there was a bubbling sound and smoke started to form from the test tube.  
  
"Uh-oh," they both said and looked at each other. BOOM! There was a loud explosion as they bought coughed. Their whole place was a mess. Everyone looked at them and started giggling.  
  
"I thought you knew this stuff," Hikari said as she dusted herself.  
  
"(cough 2x) I did. I guess I forgot to mix some more," he said and giggled.  
  
"I want both of you to wash up before you rejoin us again," the teacher declared. The twosome did as they exited. They went in the teacher's kitchen to wash their hands. The whole sink was filled with bubbles as they soaked their hands in.  
  
"Where did you put the soap?" she asked.  
  
"I think it's down here somewhere," he replied moving his hand around.  
  
"Nope I got it."  
  
"I think I do," Takeru answered. Both of them were rummaging underneath the thick amount of bubbles until their hands met. Slowly they revealed their hands that way. Hikari pulled away as she was blushing.  
  
After washing up they were still speechless.  
  
"Hikari, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Oh, what is it? It's not another math problem is it?"  
  
"No, I um want to know if you're doing anything tonight," he said nervously.  
  
"I don't think so. Are you asking me on a date?" she stated excitedly.  
  
"Actually, YES. It should've been yesterday but I haven't got the guts to do it."  
  
"Of course I'd go out with you! I've been waiting for it," she exclaimed hugging him. "Don't you know that you're the hottest guy in the glass?"  
  
"Really? And I think you're the prettiest of all girls. You have no idea how much I admire you."  
  
"Takeru, you make me blush."  
  
"Go ahead and the-" but he was cut off by Hikari kissing him passionately. He was shocked at first but in a little while he too was enjoying it. Then they pulled away with her smiling.  
  
"Wow! You are amazing!" he said dreamily.  
  
"Of course I am, why don't we go back to the classroom?"  
  
"I don't think so. Not right now," he stated.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I enjoy kissing you. We could just make up an excuse and say the chemicals were hard to get off," he said winking.  
  
She smiled and answered, "If you insist."  
  
"Now, where were we?" Takeru hugged her and she wrapped around her hands around him.  
  
"I think we were right about here," she finished and the two started kissing again, this time not wanting it to end.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Hey, I hope you like it. I think I'll do more Takaris, for all you Takari fans. Please Read and Review! Te, hee!   



End file.
